Squall Leonhart
Summary Squall Leonhart is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII. A young and aloof SeeD mercenary, others view him as cold and focused. The game's events cause Squall to question the way he has chosen to live his life, and he matures into a heroic and caring swordsman. Squall is later given the title Commander (委員長, Iinchō?, lit. Chairman). Squall's weapon, the gunblade, is one of the most iconic weapons of the Final Fantasy series and is one of the few people to have mastered the notoriously difficult weapon, along with Seifer. Squall idolizes the mythical winged lion Griever, holding it as an ideal of courage and strength, traits he wishes to possess himself. The lion has come to be his symbol, the same way Rinoa is associated with angel wings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C | 3-C | At least High 6-A to 3-C Name: Squall Leonhart Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, SeeD Commander, the Legendary SeeD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Gunswordsmanship, Magic, Summoning, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy to replicate various spells normally only available naturally to a sorceress), Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation and resistance to it via junctioning (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water Manipulation, Water, Wind and Earth variety), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Via junctioning appropriate spells to his Guardian Forces, this includes Death Manipulation), Barrier Creation, Levitation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing down/stopping his targets), Gravity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, One Hit Kill (Via Doom/Death), Transmutation (Via Card ability), Invulnerability (via Defend ability), Biological Absorption (via Devour ability), Power Absorption (via Draw), Power Nullification (via Silence), Healing, Durability Negation (via junctioning Death to his physical strikes, he can give his blows a chance to instantly kill the target. Meltdown, Demi), Information Analysis (via Scan), Attack Reflection (via Reflect) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Slew Ultimecia's most powerful Guardians, who are able to seal away and junction themselves to the most powerful Guardian Forces and are comparable to Seifer in her Castle while all but his normal Junction-empowered physical attacks are sealed by their powers) | Galaxy level (Squall and company were able to defeat Sorceress Adel despite the fact that using GFs would have lead to Rinoa's death) | At least Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Galaxy level (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Class | Galactic Class | At least Multi-Continent Class to Galactic Durability: Galaxy level (Able to tank Griever's Shockwave Pulsar and as Griever was stated to be the most powerful of all GFs, he should be superior to Eden) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Lion Heart, much higher with projectiles and magic Standard Equipment: The Lion Heart, a powerful gunblade made with the finest materials and gives Squall full access to his various Limit Breaks, including his most powerful Limit Break, also named Lion Heart. Intelligence: Squall is noted by his instructors to have a remarkable aptitude for combat, starting his combat training at the age of six and mastering the Gunblade, a notoriously difficult weapon to use, by his teen years. Despite the memory loss that resulted from their use, Squall is also proficient in the use of Guardian Forces, junctioning a variety of powerful creatures from Quetzalcoatl, to Bahamut, to the mighty Eden, amassing a wide variety of magical attacks in the process. His prowess eventually grew to the point that he became the Legendary SeeD prophesied to bring an end to Ultimecia once and for all. Weaknesses: Junctioning Guardian Forces causes memory loss, has a limited stock of spells to use, Squall must be hard pressed in order to use his Limit Breaks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast: '''Squall can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical abilities. He can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent or he can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase his statistics via Gaurdian Forces and grant himself resistance/immunity/strength to effects of magic and energy. *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that that claim dominion over the elements. Squall's superhuman abilities are a direct result of being junctioned to multiple Guardian Forces, which he can temporarily manifest in battle to assist him in combat. Squall's Guardian Forces are Quezalcotl (Uses a Lightning-elemental attack called Thunder Storm), Shiva (Uses an Ice-elemental attack called Diamond Dust), and Ifrit (Uses a Fire-elemental attack called Hellfire). Magic *'Blizzard Barret:' Squall fires off a chunk of ice that homes in on its target. *'Double/Triple:' Squall casts a spell that grants him the ability to fire off two or three spells in rapid succession respectively. **'Fusilade:' Squall rapidly fires off a flurry of magical projectiles before sending the opponent flying with a string of lightning bolts. **'Fire Barret:' Squall launches three Fire projectiles that spread out and home in on their target. **'Thunder Barret:' Squall drags his opponent closer to him with a string of lightning bolts. *'Doom:' Squall cuts his opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time into the last of their life essence is used up, causing instant and immediate death once they run out. *'Firaga:' Squall launches an enormous fireball at his opponent. *'Haste:' Squall speeds up time around himself, raising his effective movement and combat speed. *'Mystic Flurry:' Squall fires several ice projectiles that turn into lightning strikes, knocking the opponent into the floor. *'Slow:' Squall slows down time around his opponent reducing their effective combat and movement speed. Limit Breaks *'Renzokuken (Sequential Sword):' The first stage of Squall's Limit Break is a series of slashes from his Gunblade that deal heavy damage, with the number of slashes being proportional to the amount of danger Squall is in. In addition, Squall always ends the attack with one of four powerful finishers. **'Rough Divide:' Hits a single opponent once, causing a fair amount of damage. **'Fated Circle:' Squall jumps into the air while charging energy into his Gunblade. At the peak of his jump, he spins in a circle, releasing a shockwave that damages all enemies. **'Blasting Zone:' Squall raises his Gunblade overhead, charges up and extends a pillar of energy to the outer atmosphere and strikes all enemies with it to deal massive damage. **'Lion Heart:' Squall's ultimate finishing move. After striking a single opponent seventeen times, Squall finishes them with a powerful swing charged with energy, resulting in an explosion that deals massive damage. '''Note:' Not to be confused with his alternate counterpart from Kingdom Hearts. Key: Base | Limit Breaks | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3